


Completing my dreams (based off of live life(as the walls keep tumbling down))

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Came up with this off the top of my head, don't judge me, but after i did it reminded me of Live life (as the walls keep tumbling down) by whichlights so it's kinda a remix or spin off





	1. New sibling? No, please no. One's enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [live life (as the walls keep tumbling down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670508) by [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights). 



~~Kai POV~~

one sibling was enough. I loved Nya but she was a brat sometimes. She was only 9, so i didn't understand why Mom and Dad wanted another kid.After Nya's birth, Mom almost died, so in a way i could see it, wanting another but unable to biologically. I was 12 currently with a bad case of ADHD i couldn't control. Sometimes i woke up hyper as if i'd eatten a whole tub of ice cream or 99 chocolate bars, others i woke up as if i'd slept on a bed of rock: grumpy and bitchy. Sometimes i could focus like a hawk, others my mind kept wandering about, thinking of something i saw in the store, or making up scenarios in my head i knew wouldn't come true. It was march, which ment April came next, The rainiest month of the year here in Ninjago.

The kid's name was Lloyd, Lloyd Montgomery..ugh...Smith..at least if we decided to keep him. He was worse than me. He was afraid of thunderstorms and he was 8. Even i had overcame that by that time. He barely talked or made eye contact which i thought rude. He also didn't talk very well, like he was 4, and he was 8 for god's sake. I sat in my room messing around with a couple of my action figures, which i was kinda out growing and was going to get rid of soon. I heard a clap of thunder an saw a flash of lightening followed by a loud whimper from across the hall.

"What's your problem?" i asked him, opening his door.

"funder." he says, having lost his front teeth a few days ago "I no like."

"Can't you at least talk normal for once!" i snapped. "Your 8-freaking-years-old, not 4." i spun on my heal with an eye roll and walked downstairs to get water.

"At least Try and be nice to him, Kai." Dad says as i walk by.

"How can i? he talks like he's 4 when he's 8, he's scared of thunder and lightning. He doesn't make eye contact when talking, which is rude in 99% of cases." i snap. "One sibling is enough. I don't need another one."

"Kai, we still have until June to decide if we're keeping him." Dad said, giving me a disappointment look.

"Don't." i say with a scowl. "He's annoying" i hear a soft whimper and spin around, seeing Lloyd.

"Lloyd...I.." i start, but runs back up the stairs to his room before i can.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, Kai" Dad says when i turn to say sorry. He has that disappointed look on his face and something else i couldn't place that just made it 10 times worse. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked up stairs.His door was open just enough for me to look inside without being seen. He was sitting on his bed, chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie and looking sad. i felt slightly sympathetic and went back into my room, grabbed a small plastic package off my desk before walking back across the hall. i knocked slightly before pushing the door open farther, having gotten no response.

"What you want?" he asked, glancing up at me long enough to see who it was before returning back to chewing his sleeve. I walked over and set the small package in his lap before taking a step back. It was a silicone green dogtag i'd gotten for my last birthday. It had come in a set of two and i'd only opened one, which i was currently wearing tucked into my shirt. It was red.

"I just wanted to say sorry and...i saw you chewing on your sleeve..so i thought.." i say softly.

"What it is?"

"You wear it on a chain of some sort and chew on it when your nervous or whatever. you could keep it in your pocket too, though." he studied me for a quick moment before slowly taking it out of it's wrapper and chewing on it. "Better?" he nods slightly, but says nothing I sat down next to him silently, unsure what to say.

"I didn't mean for you to hear thar." i says quietly

"You did. You fink it. You want me leave"

"I did." i admitted, looking down at my lap. "But..i..."

"No one ever want me." he said, pulling his knees to his chest as he still chewed on the dogtag. "Not even my real mommy or daddy. They left before i a year. Why would dey?"

"I don't know, honestly." I said, wrapping an arm around him as if on instinct, feeling a sudden urge to protect him. "they might have had their own stuff going on, but either way, it was wrong to leave you like that and that makes them dead beats."

"You want me leave." he repeats. "I always forced leave or get left. No one ever want me."

"No. I don't want you to leave. Not any more." i said, my leg bouncing up and down slightly, but i didn't bother to try and stop it, knowing that was nearly impossible. "You're my family, ok? You can stay as long as you want and be apart of our family. My parents are the best and they won't leave you, i know it. I've been a jerk"

"Ya." he says with a small sniffle and laugh.

"But we can get along."

"Brovers?" he asks, looking up at me nervously as he continued to chew the dogtag

"Brothers" I agreed, pulling him closer. "Definitely."


	2. four years in the future

"Wanna do another video with me?" i asked Lloyd with a smile. I had gotten a laptop a year ago for my birthday and this year i got a camera. After i got my lap top, i had saved up all my summer job and allowance money to by stuff so i could stream my video games to my laptop when i wanted, got a microphone so i could put my voice in the videos and started a you tube channel. It was called something stupid: Colorful Wolves, CW for short. I had never revealed my face yet, but everyone of my few followers knew my voice and the voice of Lloyd, who had sometimes done videos with me. Everyone had been begging me for a face reveal for months now. I was currently setting everything up on the patio table in the back yard so we could film this one and do weird stuff  
"YES!" he practically shouted. "What's today's game/what ever you do now?" it'd been 4 years since mom and dad had decided to keep him. i was now 16, Lloyd 12, though he acted like he was 9 sometimes. He was my brother, adopted or not, autistic or not, childish or not, and i loved him to death  
"Face reveal." i said with a smile, earning a gasp as i set everything up. "We practically share the channel, so why not join me and we just do stupid stuff. We'll stream this one live and do stuff the fans want as long as we wouldn't get too hurt from it. Mom and Dad will kill us if we do.'  
"Killed us?!" he says in shock.  
"It's an expression. They'll be really mad at us if we get hurt. They won't really kill us. They love us too much." i reply, turning on the camera and streaming it live, knowing this was the time all my followers were more than likely on.  
"'Sup, wolf pack, Red here!" i said, standing off to the side out of view of the camera. "You may be wondering 'What game is this?' since it doesn't look like a video game. The channel is branching out a bit, doing more stuff not video games all the time anymore. You guys have been asking for this for a while, so starts commenting bellow things you want us to do in this video. Green wolfie, Mah Little bro's join us again."  
"'sup Wolfies"Lloyd calls from next to me. "can we hurry up and tell them what we're doing?"  
"Yep." i run out infront of the camera."FACE REVEAL, WOLVES!" I could see from here, on Nya's lap top since she let us borrow it for filming out in the yard, the comments rolling in  
"YAAAAA!" Lloyd shouts, being his usual goofy self and running out to tackle me, knocking me down. I had left a sign on the back door telling mom,Nya and dad to not bug us unless it was important, and if they had to, call us Red and Green, since that's what the fans knew us as.  
"If you recognize us from school, we politely ask that you refrain from using our names. We'd love to remain mostly anonymous if that's ok with you." i pointed dual finger guns at the camera and made the noise with my mouth of a gun being loaded. "Anyways!! y'all got your face reveal, start commenting what you want to see us do. Nothing too dangerous. Not trying to have Mamma wolf and Papa wolf kill us." i run back by the computer, pressing random choose on the comment filter.  
"Looks like the first random pick is from Songbird. They would like us to..." i clear my throat and delete that comment. "Sorry songbird, but can't do that. keep it PG guys. We're not adults yet and Greenie's not even 13 yet." 

"Red!" Nya calls form the sliding door. "Need any help? you appear to."

"That'b be great...Cyan" I said based off of the color of her shirt.

"So our sister, Cyan wolf, is going to be helping us. She's behind the scenes mostly, but ya."

 

**nearly 100 dares later**

 

"That's all for now, Wolf Pack. Peace!" Nya clicks the end stream button, turning off the camera and my Mic. 

"I'll be taking this now." She said, unplugging her laptop from mine and taking it back upstairs to her room.

"Can we look at all the other comments that aren't dares?" Lloyd asks as he helps me carry my laptop back to my room while i carried my camera and mic.

"I don't know about you, little bro, but i need a shower." i reply, whiping my forehead as i set them on my bed. "Maybe later, when more comments roll in." After i take a shower from being so sweaty, i change, Lloyd doing the same. we sprawl out on my floor with a bag of chips and my lap top, scrolling through the comments.

"Your so Hot, red." several read.

"Greenie's so adorable." a few others read. i saw another comment from someone by the name of Blue Jay and i knew immediately who it was

"Really, bro? That was funny, yet stupid. SO stupid it was funny." it read.

'Oh, shut It Blue Jay.' i replied, which i rarely did unless i knew who it was. "You do stupidly funny stuff all the time." and left a link to a video i had updated yesterday of Jay doing weird, stupid, funny stuff.

"TAKE THAT DOWN!" Blue Jay replied.

"NEVER! YOU CALLED ME STUPID!" i replied

 

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked, reaching for another chip.

"Jay." i reply. "His favorite color is Blue and his nick name is jay, so that's how i knew he was blue jay"


	3. My best friend/crush Jay

~~next day at school~~

"I did not know you were Red Wolf." Jay says when i sat across form him at lunch. "And i hate you for posting that video.You said that was only for you." Jay and i went way back, since like kindergarten. we were best friends. Recently, i had started to develope a crush on him, but couldnt bring myself to tell him for fear of ruining our friendship

"I don't tell you everything, contrary to popular belief, Jay." i said, blushing slightly. "And i couldn't resist any longer."

"It was kinda funny, i guess, watching me make a fool of myself" Jay says, laughing slightly. "But anyways, why do you call everyone different color wolves?"

"It gives them a wolf name without using real names and keeping us mostly anonymous, Blue wolf." i reply, earning another laugh.

"This is why we're friends." he says

"I just got ultimately friend zoned, didn't I?" i mumbled to myself, but smile. His laugh was so freaking adorable and cute i couldn't help but smile or laugh every time i heard it.

"What?" Jay asks, blushing slightly.

"N-nothing." i said quickly, trying to change the subject from my awkward, kinda sorta confession., "You should do a video with me sometime."

"Yeah. Definitely." he replies, smiling a bit when his phone rings suddenly. "Give me a sec. That's my boyfriend" he answers it and starts talking in a hushed tone so no one could hear him. I knew Jay was Bi, leaning more towards guys, but i hadn't known he was currently dating someone. My heart sunk about, oh, i don't know, all the way through the floor?

"Sorry, dude." he says after he hangs up.

"It's fine." i reply, hiding how i felt.

"Honestly, i don't think it's really working out with him and he agrees kinda.." he says, shrugging. "Anyways, i kinda like someone else more"

"Who?" i ask, perking up slightly.

"Why don't i show you?" he said, moving over to sit next to me. he pulled me in by the shirt and kissed me, completely ignoring the world and the stares we got.

 

"KAI!" jay shouted."KAI!" i was snapped out of my fantasy

"Wha...?" i say, confused. "Sorry. I zoned out."

"You we're staring at me like you were in love."

"what? No. I was thinking of someone else." i reply, lying blatantly to his face. "He's this new guy that moved in across the street a few weeks ago" that wasn't totally a lie. There had been new neighbors who moved in across the street. The kid was probably a year older than me and cute, but not even close to Jay's level of cuteness

"Anyways." Jay says. "I'm not telling you My crush, not in a million years." I could've sworn i heard him mumble 'Because it's you.' after but i couldn't tell because of how quiet he'd said it.


	4. Something's wrong with Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out he's adopted and Kai is out to make him feel better at all costs, even if it means telling Jay he likes him. only season seven spoilers are Kai and Nya's parents names

It was January now and the first day back after Christmas break. I sat down at lunch, waiting for Jay to walk over to our usual table. When he did, something was off. I knew he'd broken up with his boyfriend before break since it wasn't working out for either of them and he hadn't been sad so i wondered what it was.

"Who's ass do i have to kick?" i asked when he sat down.

"No one's, Kai." he replies.

"At least tell me whats wrong." i say, barely able to refrain from reaching out to take his hand.

"You know how Cliff Gordan died a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't stop screaming about it all day." i reply with a soft, barely noticable smile.

"Well..." he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I just found out I'm adopted."

"Geez." i didn't really know what to say. He was my best friend, always happy go lucky like Lloyd was most of the time. "What does this have to do with Cliff, exactly?"

"Turns out, he was my dad." he mumbles, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

"That sounds ruff." i said, sliding my hands under my legs to keep me from making myself a fool by grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. I've pretty much been lied to my whole life," he says then adds sarcasm "But whatever. it isn't like this didn't just uproot my whole life and everything i stood on."

"Let me cheer you up." i said before i could stop myself.

"What do you mean?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Let's go see a movie or something. Old time's sake." I reply. "Let's do something to cheer you up at least a little bit."

"Fine. That doesn't mean i'm going to enjoy it." he states, trying to hide a smile.

 

~~that weekend~~

 

"Kai." Lloyd wined. 

"Lloyd, i'm trying to cheer him up." i said, pulling him out into the hall by my room."He just found out he's adopted, Cliff Gordan's his dad, and that he's been lied to his whole life. He basically had his whole life uprooted by one letter. Go hang out with Nya for once. Please, Lloyd, please."

"Fine." he huffed, reluctantly walking down to Nya's room to bug her.

"Sorry" i say as i slip back into my room, closing the door as i plop back down on my bed next to jay, my laptop spread out in front of us, a movie playing

"I always liked Lloyd." Jay replies, smiling a bit. "He's so goofy."

"Yeah. I love the kid, i'll give you that, but sometimes he's clingy and annoying when i'm editing or something."

"Remember that day at lunch i told you things weren't going well with my boyfriend and i said i had a crush on someone else?"

"Yeah." i reply, my heart fluttering.

"Were you really thinking about Cole, our new friend across the street?"

"N-no." i say blushing

"Good." Jay replies, saying nothing else.

"Do you like him now?"

"No." then it dawns on me. i feel a blush creeping across my face and i bury my face into my pillow involuntarily.

"Me?" i squeak quietly

"Yes, Dummy." he says with his usual joking, cute smile.

"Best. Day. Ever." i say softly, glancing over at him

"I'll take that as 'I like you too, Jay'" he says with a chuckle

"Oh shut up." i reply, blushing as i lightly punch him in the arm.

 

~~third POV~~

 

The two boys finished watching their movie, which had been the hunger games threequel: Mockingjay. Jay was spending the night since it was saturday and they had already eaten dinner. They fell asleep, a tangle of body parts, Jay's arm over Kai, Kai's arm over Jay, and their legs tangled, making it near impossible to tell where one person ended and another began.

'They're so cute." Maya said as she shut Kai's door after turning off his laptop and shutting it.

"I'm just glad he's happy." Ray replies.

"If he had to be with any guy, i'm glad it's his best friend" She replied with a soft smile

Kai and Jay didn't even stir one bit when the door clicked shut after squeaking on it's hinges, which were rusty and in need of replacement.


	5. My birthday? (how did i forget?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one knows Kai's birthday, so let's say it's January 12th

I woke up with a groan, my hair messier than normal. I squinted into the bright light that came through my window, trying to allow my eyes to adjust. i remember jay spending the night and us watching Mockingjay and him...oh god...telling me his feelings. i felt my face get hot as i blushed, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow

"Hey" came a voice from my door and i peaked out from behind my pillow only slightly, seeing it was jay.

"What?" i asked, trying not to be rude.

"Your mom made breakfast." he said. "I helped."

"Your never help." i commented as i stat up, pushing my hair from my face.

"I wanted to." he said as he sat down next to me. we sat like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Is it official?" he asked after a bit.

"What?"

"That, we're...you know..?"

"If you want." i replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Good." He says with his usual smile, startling me with a kiss on the cheek. "Hope this was an amazing birthday present." i shift and look at him with an eye brow raised,

"My birthday isn't until next we-" he holds up his phone, showing me his lock screen was a picture of us. It also showed that it was currently 10 am on January 12th.

"How did i forget?" i groan, rubbing my face as i stand up

"You forget all the time." Jay says with a laugh. "Lets go eat."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"I was waiting for you." i roll my eyes but smiled as i walked pushed my door open more and walked down stairs

"For all you could've known, i might'a gotten up at noon. I do that sometimes."

"I would'a jumped on top of you screaming 'Wake up!'"

"Morning sweetie." mom said when she saw me. "Happy 17th."

"Thanks mom." i reply.

"RAAAAR!!" comes a shout from behind me and Lloyd tackles me like always.

"Happy birthday!!" he shouts in my ear, making it ring before he climbs off. Through laughter, Jay helps me up, pecking my cheek quickly as he does.

"Happy birthday." Nya says, laughing slightly at our little brother as she sets a small package in my hand as she walks by. i open it, ripping off the wrapping. It was a framed picture of me, her, Lloyd, along with our parents that had been taken a year after we kept Lloyd. It had been taken on his 9th birthday. He was so little then, being 9. He'd grown a whole hell of a lot since then. I had too, being only 2 foot taller than Lloyd now, 6 inches compared to Nya.

"Thanks, sis." i said with a smile, setting it by the stairs so i wouldn't forget to take it up later.

 

Jay, Lloyd and I eat breakfast, Mom, da d and Nya having already eaten hours ago. After Jay and I were done, we went back up to my room to change.

"Damn it." Jay said, digging through his bag. "I brought everything but a change of clothes.

"Here." i throw a pair of pants and a shirt at him he's forgotten over here last time he was over.

"Thanks." he replies smiling a bit as he catches them. "Oh thats where that shirt went!" i roll my eyes and change into a fresh pair of jeans, a random t-shirt which was red like most shirts i owned and threw on my hoodie over it.

"Your a dork." I say once he's dressed, lightly shoving him, causing him to fall onto my bed

"But I'm your dork." he counters, grabbing my shirt and bringing me down with him

"I'm ok with that." i smile, looking down at him, my arms on either side of my head to avoid crushing him. He smiles his goofy smile that i fell in love with and grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me down and pressing his lips to mine for a second before pulling away.

"Should we tell your followers?" he asks, smiling up at me again with his oh-so-freaking-adorable-goofy smile.

"Maybe another day." i reply. "I'm not in the mood to film and edit."

"Don't you use twitter?"

"Yeah. i use that to chat with the fans most times"

"Let's just put a picture then, Dummy."

"Your the dummy, dummy." i answer. , flopping down next to him

 

* * *

here's some side art of Jay and Kai

 

[Kai and Jay art (Kaiy for short)](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-6rF9ukJ4oGI/WTXpQvC-w5I/AAAAAAAAEX0/k7rJbIVYV6UMzz-GBgPCZ3k53HpIyURzgCJoC/w452-h600-p/anime-couple.jpg)


	6. Random musical.ly

~~timeskip next weekend~~

"You know what?" Jay said.

"What?" i glanced over at him as we lay on my bed. 

"Let's do a musical.ly instead of that picture we never did"

"You know i'm horrible at those"

"We'll just have it on fast mode where it films it slow and take different pictures of us being goofy."

"Fine" I reply.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Just shut up." i reply, pressing my lips to his, making him shut up.

"What song? All of me by John Legend, all about us by He is We feat. Owl City, or Marry You by Bruno Mars?" He asks when we pull apart

"Haven't heard All About Us, All of me is more sad seeming, So Marry You by Bruno Mars." he smiles and pulls out his phone, opening up the musical.ly app and pulling up the song and setting it to fast mode so it records slow but plays fast.

"Lets just move around and do different poses. I'll push the button fast enough that it's a picture but slow enough it registers." he replies. I smile and he pressed his lips to my cheek taking a quick picture/clip. I do the same to him and we do a few with funny faces, some different kissing type one, some inside and some outside in the back yard, but with the camera in a different angle each time to make it look like they weren't taken at the same time. We end the video with us actually kissing for real. Jay tags me in the video, typing 'Luv my boyfriend' before posting it to his musical.ly account.

"You two are weird." Nya says after we're done, having not checked her Musical.ly yet. "You just took a bunch of random selfies. twitter i assume?"

"No." we reply and her phone buzzes with a notification from musical.ly

"Really?" she asks after watching it. "Your followers don't have to know everything."

"They don't. I may have gone by Jay in the video i did a few weeks, but they don't know my full first name. No one really does." jay replies

"Yeah. They don't know everything."

"Either way, you two are kinda cute together." Nya replies.

"Thanks Little sis." i say as we walk up stairs so Jay can grab his keys. Nya was 14, turning 15 in 3 months. Lloyd was 12, turning 13 in 6 months.

"See you at school." i said with a smile as Jay got in his car to drive home. 'I'm glad i helped him feel better after finding out he was adopted.' i think to myself. 'I'm also glad he loves me back' i smile before walking up to my room to look at my comments and the posts from my twitter followers before i went to bed


	7. shortly after telling the fans

i lay in my bed after Jay left, reading some comments and looking at different posts of my twitter followers.

_OMFG!!_ one twitter post read _Red has a BF!!!!_ then it had a link to the musical.ly jay and i had done.

_That's Blue Jay!!!_ someone commented _The one guys he did a few videos with b4 x-mas  
_

_OMFG!! they're a gay couple_ someone else commented.

_actually._ i commented _bisexual couple, but no biggie (insert winky face)_ i chuckled a bit at my fans' surprise when i get a text from jay

**Jay (set in Kai's phone as Boo) : Have you seen what your followers are saying about us? (confused emoji)**

**Me (kai): Yeah. (smirk ((if thats a thing)) emoji)**

**Boo: Geez, They're eating it up like it were cake**

**Me: IKR. It's kinda funny**

**Boo yeah (laughing face emoji)**

**Boo: see you at school**

**Me: Yep (smiley face)**

**Boo: Night (kissy face and heart eyes face)**

**Me: night (heart emoji and heart eyes)**

**Boo: (sleepy emoji and ZzZzzzz emoji)**

**Me: Goof**

**Boo: Meh.**

**Me: lol**

**Boo: Night for reals (heart emoji)**

**Me: Night (2 heart emojis)**

 

"Why you smilin' at your phone?" Lloyd asks, ploping down next to my on my bed, setting his phone, whihc he'd gotten when he turned 12, on my nightstand.

"Nothin'" i replied, rolling onto my back to look at Lloyd, setting my phone on the nightstand that was at the head of my bed next to his

"it's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

"Yeah, being the usual clown" i reply, reaching up and ruffling my little bro's hair.

"I can't believe your gonna move out soon." he says, laying down next to me on top of my arm, his head on my shoulder.

"Who says i'm going anywhere?" i pull my little brother closer

"I mean..you only have another year of high school and then College." he says, looking up at me with his emerald green eyes. "I still got...1,2" he counts on his fingers"7 years of school left" he would've had 6, but he was a slow learner so he got held back when he was younger, before we got him.

"We'll still do stuff together. Always. I may move out, but I'll never leave you." i reply, looking down at him with my brown eyes. "I said that in the beginning."

"promise?" he asks

"Promise." i reply, smiling a bit "I'll be there whenever you need me, Lil' bro"


	8. Lloyd's real father?!?!?!?!

~~3rd POV~~

Nya, who was 14 now, finishing her first year of high school, was currently helping her mom and Kai bring in the groceries from the car, humming to herself as she did. she was grabbing the last bag while Kai and mom put them away when she saw a car pull up. She saw an older man step out of the car, looking at the house for a moment before closing the door and walking around to the end of the driveway

"Excuse me, Miss?" he said, trying to be respectful without intruding very much. "Do know if this happens to be the Smith residence?" Nya nodded, saying nothing and ran back inside to get her mom.

"How may i help you, sir?" Maya asked as she walked outside, leaning against the side of the house with a soft smile.

"My name is James, James Garmadon. I know this isn't exactly my place to intrude, but." the man said. "I was looking for my son, Lloyd. I didn't exactly know he existed up until recently since his mother left before i even knew she was pregnant."

"I heard my name?" Lloyd said, standing in the front doorway, chewing on the green silicone dog-tag Kai had given him all those years ago. It was going to need replacement soon. The man, James, smiled slightly. "Who are you?"

"Lloyd, don't be rude." Maya reminded him.

"I wasn't. I just asked who he was." Lloyd replies, not seeing how that could've been rude at all.

"Lloyd." Maya said softly. "This is James. He claims to be your biological father."

"Bio-say-what-now?" he asked, earning a soft chuckle from James and Maya.

"Related by blood." Maya says softly. "It means he claimed to be your birth father."

"I want to be part of your life, get to know you." James replies softly. Kai comes up behind Lloyd quietly, hidden from view because of where Maya stood.

"But you left me." Lloyd says with a frown.

"Not intentionally." James replied. "Misako, your birth mother, she left me before we even knew she was pregnant with you. She died during birth and no one knew who your father was, so you had to do through foster care. I didn't know you even existed up until a few months ago, when i was contacted by social services telling me i had a son."

"Slow your roll." Kai said, coming into view from behind Maya. "So your saying your his real dad, didn't know he existed until, Bam! you were called by social services saying you had a son? Shouldn't they have told you sooner?"

"They had to track me down. I live hours outside of Ninjago City in a small village no one had heard of." James replies. "All i want is to get to know Lloyd. I won't take him from you. I just want to get to know him"

"Kai, don't be rude." Maya snaps, shooting a look back at her son.

"I don't." Lloyd replies blatantly. "If it took them this long to find you, its almost as if you're trying to hide, fly below the radar i think is the expression."

"Smart kid." Garmadon mumbles. "If you don't want to get to know me, i understand, but please, give me chance."

"I would gladly let you..." Maya starts but gets interrupted by Kai

"Lloyd says he doesn't want to." he snaps, pulling his little bro close protectively.

"What he said." Lloyd says, chewing on the dog-tag again. "I don't wanna and no one made me want to choose that decision. I made it all on my own."


	9. Meating Zane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unless i say so, just assume the story is in Kai's POV

"Come on, lil' bro." i said, ruffling his hair slightly. "We gotta grab our stuff and head to school."

"Ok." Lloyd said, smiling his big, joyful smile as he ran upstairs to grab his bag. "Here" he handed me my own when he came back down, his thrown over one shoulder.

"Thanks." i smiled slightly, but my mind wandered back to the man who had just left a few minutes ago. Something seemed off about him. Was he running from the law? Criminal Record? Bounty on his head from people in his past? i shook it off. Probably just imagining stuff. "Come on Nya!" i scooped up my keys from the table , throwing my bag over one shoulder.

"Coming." she called, grabbing her bag.

"Shotgun!" Lloyd called as we ran out to me car so we wouldn't be late to school.

"Maybe in a few months, Lil' Bro" i said with a smile. "Back seat till then."

"Fine." he said with a disappointed huff, climbing in the back seat as i climbed into the driver's seat and Nya the passenger's seat. i dropped Lloyd off at the middle school before driving up to the high school, parking just off the side street. Nya immediatly walked off to where her girlfriend, Skylor stood, waiting.

"Hey." Sky said to Nya with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. i smiled as i walked off to where Jay stood with Cole and a new guy with white-ish blonde hair.

"Speak of the devil." Jay said when he saw me. "Morning" he smiled

"Morning." i replied, not really paying attention as i couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to this morning.

"...this is kai." Jay said, gesturing to me. I had started listening halfway through. 'Stupid ADHD' i mentally cursed myself

"Huh?" i said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly

"Kai, Zane, Zane Kai" Cole repeated. "He's my childhood friend. We finally go to the same school again."

"Nice to meet you, Kai." he replied "yea." he smiled a bit. 'After you moved for you Dad's work. I'm Glad i actually had to do the same. It sucked video chatting and texting. Good to see you in person after so long"

"Agreed." Cole replied with a chuckle.

"Damn it." Jay cursed, feeling around in his pockets and digging through his backpack. "Can't find my phone. Mind calling it?"

"Yeah." i said, opening up my contacts.

"Who's Boo?" jay asked as i got into my contacts, looking over my shoulder

"Who else?" i replied, earning a confused look from him. "You, dummy" i roll my eyes slightly, pressing the call button. his phone went off. it was me saying the intro to my videos. "Hey wolf pack, Red here!"

"Thats where it was!" he says, pulling it out of the back pocket of his backpack and pressing the reject call button.

"That's where i know you from" Zane said like he was an idiot

"Huh?"

"my little sister, Alaysia, she's in sixth grade, going on seventh, she watches your channel a lot and i knew i recognized you from somewhere but couldn't place it." he replies. "She also follows your twitter and musical.ly. she freaked when you two posted that one musical.ly"

"Oh." i replied, blushing slightly as the bell suddenly rings.

"See you guys at lunch!" cole said as he walked off to class.

"At least help me find my class." Zane said, running after him.

"See you at lunch." i said to jay, giving him a quick kiss before walking to class.

"Yep" he says kissing back before walking to his own class.

 

i made it through my first 3 classes easily. 4th period? not so much.

**Boo: how's class going**

**Me: meh**

**Boo: can't be that bad.**

**Me: Mr G's gone, so Mrs. Kay's subbing till later when he's done with what ever it is.**

**Boo: geez. No one likes Mrs. Kay**

**Me: IKR**

**Boo: just stay strong (muscled arm emoji)**

**me, smiling: I'll try.**

 

Mr. Smith!" Mrs. Kay said. "Must i call your parents and let them know you were on your phone during class? No one just looks down at their crotch and smiles like that"

"N-no Mrs. Kay." i said, putting my phone back into my pocket, blushing slightly as everyone else laughs

"Good. Do not let me catch you on your phone during class again, or i will call Maya and Ray, who will surely take your phone and laptop, preventing you from running your youtube channel for a while." she says, turning back to the board.

 

~~at lunch~~

 

"I cannot believe you got caught." Jay said, laughing slightly."How did she catch you?"

"And i quote" i said, rolling my eyes. "'No one just looks down at their crotch and smiles'"

"lmao" he says, smiling. I loved the way his eyes lit up when he laughed or smiled. It made him 20 times cuter, if that were possible. "That's your fault"

"It's yours too." i argued. "You're the one that texted me."

"You didn't have to reply"

"I couldn't resist texting my cute, amazing boyfriend back." i say, rolling my eyes again when my phone buzzed. it was a call from Lloyd. He had a field trip today and unlike the rest of his class mates, due to his autism, he was allowed to take his phone in case he was gonna melt down.

"Hello?" i said, picking it up. 'Lloyd.' i mouthed to Jay and he nodded.

"Kai, I'm freaking out!" he said and i could hear it in his voice. "It's too loud. Too many people."

"Calm down." I said softly, soothingly. "Just listen to your music to calm down, drown out the noise."

"I forgot my headphones in your car."

"Ask a teacher if they have a pair you can borrow. Tell them it's to Stim a bit and calm down. That you don't like crowded places and didn't think it would be so crowded today beings its a work/school day. Chew on the dog-tag."

"That broke." he says, his voice shaky as he talked extremely fast. he only talked fast when he was trying not to freak out.. "It broke this morning after my supposed birth dad showed up. I kept wondering what would've happened if i said yes so i chewed a lot. I've already asked the teachers. They said they don't have any and the one that says they do says i can't use them cuz i need to be able to hear instructions. I tried explaining to him but he says his son had it too and that if i just ignored it i' be fine."

"Ask if you can use the bathroom, take a moment to calm down." i reply patiently, irritated with the teacher for saying that to my little brother. "I'll stay on the line as long as you need me."it was quiet for a moment, the only sound on the other line the noise from everyone else. i heard slightly muffled Lloyd asking to use the bathroom and the teacher agreeing to take him. it goes silent as i hear a door close.

"Deep breaths." i told him. "Stay calm. go to your happy place."

"i'm trying" Lloyd replied, his breathing a bit ragged from the struggle to calm down. the only sound was his breathing for a moment which calmed down after a few seconds

"Do you need to go back to the bus and wait for the rest of them to be done?" i hear the teacher ask.

"y-yeah." Lloyd replies softly. "Can we take the back way?" i hear a muffled reply.

"Hanging up now. I'm ok." Lloyd says softly.

"Promise?" i asked

"Promise" he replied. "See you after school." he hangs up.

"Panic attack, trying not to have a melt down, forgot his headphones in my car." i summarize for Jay right as Cole and Zane sit down with us.

"who forgot his headphones in your car?"

"Lloyd." i reply. "he needs those so he doesn't melt down or freak out when it's too loud or crowded. Keeps him calm. Just got off the phone with him."

"Ah."

 

~~after school~~

 

"Lets hang out at my place for once." Jay said as we walked outside, taking my hand and lacing our fingers.

"OK, but i gotta take Nya home and pick up Lloyd."

"Go to Skylors." Nya said as she walked by, holding hands with Sky.

"Just gotta pick up Lloyd and run him home."

"He can come along" jay replies as we stop at my car.

"But we're rarely over there without him." i reply, pouting slightly as i look up at him. He was easily a head taller than me.

"True, but i like Lloyd."

"i know, but we rarely get time for just us when he is around"

"Alright." he replies, bending down slightly to kiss me. "After you run him home. Just you and me."


	10. Please don't go, Kai

~~packing for college.~~

 

"hey guys. red here." i said as i filmed. "Just another vlog.Got so many comments on the last one, wanted to do another." i had my phone in selfie mode. i did a quick spin to show everyone the few boxes around my room.

"Also, it's kinda a goodbye. You guys have stuck with me through thick and thin, made me laugh and been really supportive of me and Blue Jay over the year." i said. "I'm off to college no, fresh out of high school. Greenie's gonna take over the channel, mostly posting on his channel, Green Wolf, link in the description. I'm relectant to say goodbye, but i kinda have to move on with my life. It was a good two years." i move the camera to get my silver play button in it for a sec. "Sorry if the audios kinda crappy. Using my phone. I may post occasionally on Red wolf, beings thats my regular channel and this is just for group vids, but i don't know yet. Depends on my schedule. Sorry if this seems sad, it's not supposed to be." i paused the vid for a second to help takesome boxes to the car before filming again.

"This'll probably be the last time before you guys see Cyan again, unless Greenie films with her. White wolf" i turn to get zane in the shot. "hasn't know me long, but he's a friend, a good friend. And Dark wolf (thats what cole wanted to be called) I've known him a while and haven't really done many videos with him, but he's close too. Blue Jay? God...what else is there to say besides I love him and i hope i always will?" i get jay in the shot, earning a kiss from him. I kiss back slightly before puling away with a soft smile

"Do you have to go?" Lloyd asks, unaware i'm filming my last video for a while.

"Sadly, yes." i say, ruffling his hair. "I gotta get a job and learn to support myself. I can't live at home forever."

"I wish you could." he replies, He was 13 now, almost 14 and Nya was 14, almost 15 in a month.

"Me too, Lil' bro, Me too." i sat softly, smiling a bit.

"Thats all for now, Wolf Pack. Red wolf signing off."  everyone, including mom, dad, Cole, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, and Lloyd, who i had my arm around, huddles together for a group selfie. i cut off the video there. I was gonna edit it later so it ended in a flash and froze like a picture, staying on that shot for a couple seconds before fading to black and ending the video and before the sign off, i was gonna edit different highlights from my old videos into it.

 

"Last night here." i said to Lloyd later that night, long after we'd packed my few boxes into my trunk.

"I know."

"What do you wanna do? we could stay up late and watch our old videos and play video games."

"But i have to be asleep by 9:30." he says, referring to his bedtime

"Awe, come on, it's summer vacation. You don't have school for 2 weeks."

"let's do it!" he said. For nostalgia's sake, we build a pillow fort in the living room and lay with my laptop and a bowl of popcorn, watching a few old videos and a compilation made by a fan of every funny thing we've done or said. Lloyd fell asleep first at about 10, while i stayed up until well after midnight watching almost every video, including the first one i posted, which was pretty cringe worthy but funny. I eventually fell asleep with my arm thrown over Lloyd, his head on my shoulder, my head resting on my other arm.


	11. Off to college

"I can't believe my baby's already growing up." Mom said, giving me a tight hug, a tear slipping down her cheek. It was time for me to drive up to the college and put my stuff in my dorm, which i had asked to share with jay since we were going to the same school, him with computer programming and engineering and me undecided, though after my short lived youtube career, i was leaning more toward filming and photography.

"It's ok, Mom, really." i said, hugging her back. I was gonna miss this place while i was gone.

"I'm just glad your furthering yourself so you can get a better job in the future." dad said, giving me a hug too.

"I'm actually gonna miss you, you dork." Nya said, giving me a hug. "Not much, but i'll still miss you nothing less"

"I'll miss you too, Sis." i replied, hugging her

"I don't want you to leave." Lloyd said, hugging me tighter than all of them. That kid was strong sometimes.

"I don't want to either, Lil' Bro, but i have to. You still got Nya." i said, hugging him back. His goodbye was a bit harder, beings how close we'd gotten over the years. It had only been 6 years, but it felt like a lifetime. "And i'll call you every night, I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I'll even drive down and come kick somebody's ass if i have to." he laughs slightly, but doesn't come close to letting go. we do a group hug, Lloyd holding on for a moment longer before reluctantly letting go.

"I'll come visit during fall break." i said, looking at my family. "Promise." i added that last part because Lloyd always asked.

"super promise?" he says and i smile a bit

"Mega promise." i confirm before climbing into my car , taking one last look at my childhood home before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards college.

 

~~time skip to that night~~

 

"remind me again why i wanted to bunk with you." i say with a slight smile as i plopped down on my bed.

"Because you love me." Jay replies, plopping down on his own bed. "Geez. Your comment section is blowing up" he said, texting me the video i'd posted yesterday. i opened it up and saw i had over a million comments and counting from my fans, which was only about 100,000. most of them said something along the lines of 'Nuuuu! (or noooo! in some of them)  Red don't go!!" or something like. "Have fun with Blue Jay. #MissingYouAlready" i smiled and set my phone on the desk by my bed.

"I'm not surprised"

"We need to get food." Jay says. "We literally only ate lunch."

"i'm not really hungry, honestly. But yeah, we need to get groceries." i reply. "And a mini fridge to keep it in."

"We literally have no money"

"we could get part time jobs after we get our schedules." i reply with a yawn.

"True." Jay says, yawning as well. "quit giving me your yawns!"

"Oh shut up." i reply jokingly, throwing a pillow at him.

"Mine now." He says, setting it ontop of his pillow and laying back down as he looks at me.

"Jaaaaaay." i whine as i look at him fake pouting.

"Come and get it." he replies, smirking. i roll my eyes at my boyfriend, but get up and walks across the decent size room we shared. i reach down to grab my pillow from under his head, but he pulls me down on top of him, laughing as he does. I laugh to and just flop myself down next to him, my head on his chest.

"Mine." he said, holding me close

"Always." i reply with another yawn, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. We lay like that in comfortable silence for a while and end up falling asleep like that, him with his arms around me, and me with my head still in the crook of his neck.


	12. 2 years into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jay are 20 years old, during their second year in college, Lloyd is 16 in his second year of high school while Nya is 17 in her last year of high school. Still Kai's POV

It had been nearly 2 years since i moved out and i was currently in the middle of my second year in college. Today was Saturday and i still shared my dorm with Jay. I woke up hearing a knock on the door, but groaned and rolled over, facing the wall again, thinking i was imagining it. I heard the knock again a moment later.

"Jay! Get the door!" i grumble.

"Your closer" Grumbling the whole way, I got up and opened the door, wondering who could be bothering me so early on a Saturday. Before i could react, i was on the floor, a familiar, blonde smiling down at me.

"L-Lloyd?" i ask in shock, sleepily squinting up at him.

"Yep." he replies, beaming as he helps me up.

"How?" i say as i sit back down on my bed.

"You forget i can drive." he replies with a smile, holding up Mom's car keys. "Mom let me borrow the car to come visit."

"Who is it?" Jay asks, half asleep.

"Lloyd." i reply, pushing my hair out of my face.

"And Cole." i hear another Voice say and i look up, seeing Cole leaning against the doorway. "Me and Jay were gonna hang today."

"The correct grammar is Jay and I." Lloyd says, plopping down next to me.

"No one cares about Grammar right now." Jay and I say at the same time.

"I do." Lloyd replied. "Some times, at least with that specific thing."

"Whatever." we snap.

"Close the door, Coleman" Jay says sleepily and a bit mockingly. "Your letting in all the cold air"

"Whatever you say, Jason." Cole replies,stepping in and closing the door.

"Let's go see a movie" Lloyd says to me.

"after we get breakfast." i reply, feeling a bit more awake.

 

~~Breakfast with Lloyd at Village Inn~~

 

"Lloyd. Lloyd." i said, waving my hand in front of his face. He zoned out sometimes. "Lloyd!"

"Huh, what?" he ask, shaking his head and looking at me from across the table as we waited for our food.

"I asked you what you were thinking about." i reply, chuckling

"N-nothing" he said, blushing a bit.

"It's ovbiously something if it made you zone out." i reply. "Plus i know that face. I used to make it when thinking about cute guys...or girls for that matter. You can't lie to me"

"Fine." he says with a sigh. "It's this one kid in my homeroom and a few of my classes."

"Who are they? What's their name?" i ask quickly. "what's their Gender and on a scale of one to ten, how cute are they?"

"Kai!" he shrieks in embarrassment.

"Just answer the questions" i reply, laughing.

"F-fine." he says, slightly irritated. "Male." he's blushing big time now. "Like an 8.5 to a 9.5...i guess. His name is..his name is Micah, Micah Reols."

"Picture?" i ask, smiling. he pulls out his phone, still blushing, and pulls up a picture before showing it to me. the kid had red hair and brown-ish eyes. The picture was of him and Lloyd being goofy together, making weird faces at the camera. "For a kid your age, He's cute."

"Yeah." he puts his phone back into his pocket with a smile. "We've known each other for 2 years and we're really close."

"Sounds like it." i replied as the waitress brought us out food. i smiled up at her. "Thanks"

"Yeah" Lloyd says. "We are, almost as close as you and me, but not quite. I wanna tell him...but..but i don't know how."

"Just tell him straight out." i reply, taking a bit of the french toast i'd gotten."Wait for the right moment then tell him."

"How will i know when it's the right time?" he asks, having only gotten a small stack of pancakes since he'd already eaten an hour ago

"It's like a gut feeling, i guess. It's kinda hard to explain. but you'll know, trust me. I did with Jay, but he beat me to the gun." i say, earning a smile from my Lil' bro.

"Everyone still misses you." he says changing the subject. "You don't post a lot on twitter or do musical.lys any more."

"School work got me busy as hell." i reply.

"Thats what i keep telling them. I keep saying that maybe when your done, you'll start posting again. I also told them that, after being inspired by your short lived youtube career, that you majored in filming and photography." he smiled a bit.

"Lets just finish this up and go see our movie" i smile too. "What movie you wanna see?"

"Everything everything" he replies. "Seems like a good movie based off the previews"

"Fine." i say, finishing up my food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah: Here we go again  
> Me: Be quiet. Your gonna be happy with Lloyd again  
> Micah: I love him and all, but i'm with him way to many times in way to many fics  
> Me: Be quiet or i'll kick you off the ride  
> Micah: *wont shut up*  
> Me: I was joking. Your staying on the ride forever, no matter how much you annoy me  
> Micah: NOOOOOOOOOO!


	13. Lloyd tells Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah: Please don't. *tries to run away*  
> me: *grabs him and shoves him into the arms of Lloyd.* BE HAPPY TOGETHER!!

~~LLoyd's POV~~

 

I had fun on saturday with Kai, and a fun sunday posting and editing a few videos. Today was Monday and i smiled as i waved to mom as she drove away, spinning on my heal and walking up to the usual spot Micah and I met at every morning.

"Hey." he says with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. 'I have to tell him' i thought to myself.

"H-hey." i said, knowing i was blushing slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek like he did when he was worried or nervous.

"Yeah." i said and looked down. "No, actually. I have something to tell you" i looked back up, feeling that gut feeling Kai had been talking about

"What is it?" he asked, now chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Micah, I know i haven't known you all that long, but." i take a deep breath, "I like you."

"I like you too." he said with a smile

"I mean i LIKE you, like you." i mumbled, scared i was gonna get rejected ~~.~~

"I know what you meant." he replies. 

"R-really?" i ask, looking up at him in surprise. He was easily 4 inches taller than me.

"Yeah." i smile in response.

"Yay" i say softly.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic."

"I...I didn't i'd get his far" i say softly. "I..i really-" he shuts me up by pressing his lips to mine. i stay still in surprise for a second before kissing back, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.


	14. 2 years into the future (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kai's POV

Jay and I had graduated College a year and a half ago. Soon, after a few months back at our parents houses, we bought an apartment and moved in together (again) I had gotten a job taking pictures of different models as a start. After the youtube career, i kinda wanted to become a director in the future, even though i knew it might cause me to be away from home for months at a time. Lloyd was now 18, finishing his last year of high school and about to start college.

"Yes, Lloyd." i said, trying to keep my irritation out of my voice. he kept asking me questions about his homework and what he should do about getting used to the new environment when he went to college next year.

"But what if-"

"No one's going to be rude to you, first of all." i interrupted him. "And second of all, who ever your roommate may be, just calmly and carefully explain to him about your Autism and if they don't like that, they can take a long walk off a long cliff because no one, and i mean, no one, is going to be rude to my little brother" i was sure he was smiling on the other end.

"You're the best." he said, chuckling slightly. i got a buzz from my phone, pulling it away for a sec, seeing it was a call from Jay.

"I gotta let you go, Lloyd" i said. "Jay's calling."

"Baiiiiii!" he said, earning a laugh from me before i hang up.

"Hey." i said to Jay when i picked up. I was currently at home, fresh out of the shower, my hair still damp.

"Hey." he replied. "Just calling to let you know i'm running late at work. Don't wait up for me." Jay was a web designer and creator, editing the design of some websites we already had, creating new ones, and putting old ones onto new servers after revamping them a bit

"Kay." i sighed slightly. "Dinner's gonna be in the microwave." i had order Chinese takeout for dinner since it was my night to pick dinner. We alternated every night with who chose/cooked dinner.

"Thanks." he probably smiled. "Love Ya." he blew a kiss into the phone

"Love you too." i replied, doing the same before he hung up to get back to work.

"Meow." i smiled a bit and picked up the small kitten that brushed up against my legs. It was a small tabby cat [(picture of Kai and Jay's kitten)](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2015/07/11/1017948/large/blue-eyed-white-grey-tabby-kittens-for-sale-55a128080e06f.jpg) we'd gotten a few months ago named Solstice.

"Hey, girly." I said softly, scratching her behind the ears, earning a loud purr. i heard a knock at the door and set her down, answering it. It was the delivery guy.

"Give me one second." i said as i went to grab my wallet. I gave him $40. "Keep the change." i closed the door. I smiled and set Jay's food in the microwave. I sat down on the couch, turning on the news as i ate

 

~~Jay POV~~

 

~~~~Once i was done with work, i got into my car and drove home. I unlocked the front door of the apartment i shared with Kai and saw the lights still on. It was about 11:30, so had assumed Kai would be asleep, not expecting the lights to still be on. i saw Kai asleep on the couch, his empty take out container sitting on the coffee table as the news played quietly and smiled

"Hey, Solstice" i said to the small kitten that was curled up by his feet as i lightly stroked her head.

"Kai." i said, lightly shaking his leg.

"MmmmmmMmmmh." he stirs slightly, but stays asleep.

"Kai." i said a little louder, shaking him slightly harder

"Jay?" he murmurs in his sleep.

"Kai, head to bed." i said with a slight smile. "And i thought i said not to wait up for me."

"You did." he says, sitting up slightly. "And i didn't mean to fall asleep." he sleepily stands up.

"Head to bed. I'll be in in a bit" i said, turning off the tv and giving him a little kiss.

 

~~Kai POV time skip 2 weeks.~~

 

i had gotten off of work early today and knew Jay was off today, so i called him to let him know

"K. I'm shopping now. I'll be back later." he replied before we said our quick byes and hung up

"hey Solstice." i said when i got home, the small kitten jumping up next to me on the couch when i sat down. When jay came home, i was actually getting a glass of water.

"Hey, Babe." i said with a smile, seeing he had a small box in his hand.

"Hey." he replied, smiling slightly. "C-can i ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Anything, why?"

"Kai Smith." he said and i could see where this was going as he got down on one knee, my hands flying to cover my mouth. "We've known each other for what feels like ever, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"i nodded, speechless, unable to make myself say anything in response.

"Yes." i squeaked. he smiled, standing up as he slipped the small, subtle engagement ring on my finger. he pressed his lips to mine, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, unable to stop myself from smiling into the kiss

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this, i was mostly freaking out over the cuteness that played out in my head and couldn't stop smiling the whole way.


	15. a bad accident (3 months into the future)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets into a horrible accident. Third POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry. i'm sorry i'm sorry please don't hate me.

Kai had been driving home late one night, which wasn't unusual, beings he had just finished a long day of work and another job interview. He pulled up to the stop sign, looking both ways before pulling through the intersection. Out of the blue, an all black car that did not have it's head lights on came barreling through the stop sign at almost 80 MPH, broadsiding Kai and smashing the car in. Kai was thrown to the side before he could react, his car flipping over. He smacked every which way, getting knocked out and breaking nearly all his bones. Someone who had been looking out their kitchen window while waiting for their son to get home managed to get the license plate number of the car that hit Kai's and immediately called 911. Police and an ambulance responded immediately, rushing to the crime scene. with the help of police and several emergency respondents, Kai was pulled from the wreckage, the car smashed nearly in half, semi luckily not on fire, the other car nowhere to be seen. Kai's phone, which had been in his work bag alongside his camera and laptop, began to ring. the police dug the phone out, seeing it was a call from someone named "Boo Walker." Doing their job, they answered the phone.

"Kai, where are you?" Jay asked, a bit of worry in his voice. "Are you running late?"

"Sir, this is the police." said one officer after he answered the phone, having looked at Kai's wallet for his Id to see who it was. 'I am afraid to say, but Mr. Smith was hit by a car. We are still working on finding the suspect."

"Is he going to be ok?" Jay asked, hurridly, jumping up from where he sat on the couch in their apartment, grabbing his keys.

"We are not at liberty to give out that information yet, but i can tell you he is being taken to the hospital as we speak. The one on south Main and Brooklyn beings it is the closest to our current location." Jay hung up before the officer could say more, jumping into his car and driving down to the hospital. He knew they wouldn't let him see Kai at least until morning, but he had to try.

"I'm here to see Kai Smith." he said, trying not to freak out as he got to the hospital. "Name's Jay Walker."

"I'm afraid your going to have to wait, Mr Walker." the check in lady said. "I suggest coming back in the morning after they have assessed his injuri hees."

"I can wait." Jay said and went to sit in the living room. He ended up having to do an interview with the police in a private back room.

"What is your relation to Mr. Smith, Mr Walker?" the police officer asked jay, taking notes.

"Fiance." Jay replies. "We've known each other since kindergarten." Jay knew they were going to ask how long they'd known each other before they even asked it

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"3 months." Jay was asked a series of other questions, which took nearly an hour before he was able to go back to the waiting room, where he immediately pulled out Kai's phone, which he had been given. Jay had Lloyd's Number in his phone,but not Kai's parents, though he told himself he was going to put them in his phone soon. He pulled up Kai's mom's number and called it. it ran a few times before going to voicemail. He had expected it, beings it was really late.

"Hey Mrs. Smith." jay said, trying to hold back his tears as best he could. "It's Jay. It's about Kai. He was hit by a car and i don't know anything besides that he's in the hospital. The one on south main and Brooklyn. Call me back at." jay said his own number. "when you get this." he hung up. Jay picked up his own phone and dialed Lloyd's number. it rang a few times before Lloyd picked up.

"Hey Jay." Lloyd said casually.

"Hey." he replied.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked before Jay could say anymore, sensing something was wrong.

"It's Kai." Jay said. "He's in the hospital."

"Which one?" Lloyd asked, worry in his voice. "What happened?"

"South Main and Brooklyn." jay replied. "He got hit by a car. I don't know his injuries yet. They won't let me see him until morning after they check his injuries."

"Mom just got your message. She asked who i was talking to right as she got the message." Lloyd said hurridly. "We're on our way. Dad too."

"Call Nya, tell her what i told you." jay said.

"already on it!" Maya shouts loud enough for Jay to hear.

"We'll be there soon." Lloyd said before hanging up.

 

~~next morning~~

 

"We are very sad to have to tell you this." the doctor that had been assigned to Kai said to Jay, Lloyd, Maya, Ray, Nya, and skylor. "But, Kai, He was put in a coma. We don't know when he will wake up, but it is very likely he will not remember you all when he does. I know you would have wanted him to keep wearing it while he was out. " he sets the engagement ring in jay's hand. "But he cannot. It affects the way he heals and how well he is when he does heal." Jay unclips the empty chain he wore around his neck and slid the ring over it before latching it back, his hand resting against it.

"I just hope he's ok when he does wake up." Maya said through tears as she leaned against Ray.

"We all do, Mom." Nya said as she leaned against her girlfriend. Jay had his arm protectively around Lloyd like he'd seen kai do often, trying to comfort him the best he could


	16. another time skip a year and a half into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third person POV

Everyday for nearly 2 years, Jay sat by Kai's bedside, sometimes by himself, sometimes with Lloyd, Maya, Ray, or Nya.

"I miss you, Kai" jay murmured softly, kissing the back of Kai's hand softly. The engagement ring Kai had been wearing that fateful day still hung from Jay's neck on it's chain, tucked safely under his shirt. Jay hadn't taken it off the whole time Kai was in his coma, not even to shower. Jay had lost a lot of weight due to depression and never really feeling hungry. "I hope you wake up soon." a few stray tears slipped down Jay's cheeks as he looked at the sleeping, still body of his best friend and the man he loved. He hated to see Kai hooked up to so many wires and machines, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose and several different machines hooked up by different wires to make sure he was OK.

"Everyone misses you." he murmured again as if Kai could hear him, sniffling slightly. "Your parents, they're getting ill from old age, Nya's fairing OK, but only because of Skylor. Nya just finished college and moved into an apartment with Skylor like we did. Lloyd...Well he's not the same without you, none of us are, but he took it the hardest. He stopped posting youtube videos and his fans miss him, he's not as happy go lucky as he was before this horrible car accident. Lloyd needs you, Kai, your his rock he used to lean on when people made fun of his autism and he was bullied or when he had a melt down for whatever reason at the moment. You were always there for him to lean on. He looked up to you whole heartedly. He's trying to keep up with college, knowing you would want it, but he's struggling. His depression isn't good for him with his autism. He melts down easier, freaks out when someone calls him stupid for acting all sad all the time and to snap out of it. Micah tries to make him feel a little better at least and it worked somewhat, but nothing he does makes up for loosing you. He's patient with Lloyd though and is willing to stay with him till the very end." a nurse came to replace Kai's IV bag and jay went silent until she left.

"But most importantly, you were there for me too. Since kindergarten. Every time i scraped my knee when i fell off my scooter and cried, you were there. When i found out i was adopted and my idle was my dad, you were there. When i needed help with homework in High school, you were there to help and vice versa." he rested his forehead against Kai's warm hand, looking down at his feet. "I miss you, Kai, and i love you, just like i always will, no matter what happens, how many fights we get in or disagreements. I'll love you no matter what. I just wish you would wake up and we'd go back to a normal life" Jay had repeated this over and over again to Kai every time he was alone when he visited for the past year and a half in hoped that maybe Kai would hear it and it would bring him back

 

~~2 week timeskip~~

 

"I hate to be forced to tell you this, Mr. Walker since i know you love him." the doctor said to jay when he'd came to visit again. "But he isn't getting any better. He has healed, as you know, every broken bone and damaged body part healed, but he's not getting any closer to waking up. If only, his brain waves are decreasing and that usually means it's time to pull the plug." jay said nothing as he stared at Kai. 

"I'm sorry." the doctor lightly placed a hand on Jay's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him before walking out to continue his job. Just like jay had done since the beginning, he repeated those words he'd said day after day, week after week. He had committed those words to his heart so he would never forget them.

 

~~Another 2 weeks~~

 

Yet again, Jay repeated those words to Kai. Most people would've thought it was getting old, but not jay. Not so long as the person he loved lay there, unresponsive in his coma. as Jay held Kai's hand, Lloyd walked in and took a spot on the other side of the bed. His hair was messier than what it had been 2 years ago, but still presentable HIs clothes were slightly rumpled and messy, but OK.

"I miss you, big brother." Lloyd said almost too quietly to hear as he looked at kai's sleeping face. Jay said nothing as he too looked at Kai.

"He moved" Lloyd said, looking surprised as he held Kai's hand. Jay felt a slight twitch too, and set Kai's hand down carefully. Kai's eyes rolled slightly under his eye lids, showing he was dreaming.

"M-mm." Kai murmured s bit, barely moving his lips.

"Go get the nurse!" Jay said hurriedly. Without complaint, Lloyd sprung up, dropping Kai's hand and rushed to find a nurse. Kai's eyelids fluttered slightly just as the nurse walked in, flanked by the doctor. Jay moved his chair away while Lloyd did the same.

"He'd waking up." The nurse said to the two men as they did mandatory things, like strapping Kai's arms and legs down in case he freaked out, checking his vitals and such.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod." Lloyd said in shock.

"Ohmygod is right." Jay said, pulling out his phone to call Maya, Ray, and Nya as Lloyd did the same. Kai blinked his eyes a bit, shaking his head as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, which the nurse quickly turned off.

"W-where am i?" he asked quickly, but it came out more like. "whamalo" from not having used his mouth in so long.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked, taking a step forward after the doctor left, the nurse staying to make sure everything was ok.

"Who's Kai?" Kai said, freaking out slightly, but again, it came out a jumble of sounds."Whakoadi" Jay got the message from what Kai had been trying to say.

"You, your Kai." Jay said softly, rubbing his hand over the ring that hung from his neck. Kai blinked again, obviously not remembering much.

"Jay?" he said softly, only remembering it from hearing it while he was in the coma. it came out like "jgway," as if his mouth was full of cotton

"Yes, Thats me." Jay saismiling slightly from where he stood."

"Lloyd?" came out like "sjkyod."

"Yes." Lloyd replied, smiling a bit "I'm your little brother. You adopted me 10 years ago."

"Try not do overwhelm him." the nurse said softly, leaving to go get a glass of water for Kai beings how dry his mouth probably felt.

"Drink slowly." she said after she came back and raised his bed up into the sitting possition as she lightly pressed the cup to his lips and tipped it back little by little as he drank.

"We came as fast as we could." Maya said softly as her and Ray walked into the room.

"mom?" Kai asked when he was done drinking, sorta recognizing her face.

"It's me, sweetheart." she said smiling at him slightly as she tried not to cry tears of joy. "Momma's here."

"Da?" Kai barely managed as he saw Ray, who smiled slightly. Jay knew it probably wasnt the right time, beings kai had just woken up, but before he could stop himself, he slipped the ring back on Kai's finger.Kai froze for a second, staring at jay for a moment.

"I love you Kai.' Jay said just loud enough for Kai to hear in hopes it would make him remember

 

~~Kai's POV~~

 

"I remember now." I barely managed as i looked at Jay, my tongue feeling as if it were too big for my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth a few times as if stretching it. 

"I love you too." i managed, it being barely  being more understandable than the last thing i said. Everyone smiled, holding back tears of Joy that threatened to slip down their cheeks. Jay gave me a soft kiss on the cheek since that was all he could do do to my breathing mask at the moment. I smiled and i felt my head fall to the side as i fell asleep

 

~~third POV~~

 

That is completely normal" the nurse said softly. "He's still weak, but he'll be good to go home in another week or two


	17. Happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda stole Lloyd's new video intro from another fanfic i read, so its not mine

~~kai POV~~

 

I quickly got back on my feet after my accident with the help of jay, having to use a wheel chair for a few weeks during the time i needed physical therapy to make sure i didn't hurt myself while i was still learning how to walk again. Soon, nearly 6 months after, i was able to walk normally again, which the therapists said was amazing after what i'd been through.

"I'm a strong person." i had replied. I helped Jay gain his weight back and did the same with Lloyd, who got back into posting youtube videos. I soon got back into it while i was looking for a job and decided to make it my job since you could get payed from it. I got a diamond play button less than 4 years after i got back into it, my fans having continued following me and encouraging the friends to do so to bring me back. At the 2 year mark of the career, after i got my golden play button, Jay and I did get married like we had wanted to all along. We ended up signing up to be foster parents but the first few kids we were paired with didn't like us cuz they were against the LGBT+ community. One we were paired with was a young blonde girl by the name of Lilliana Madeline. She was 8 and had autism like Lloyd and the social services people asked us if that was going to be a problem at all.

"Nope" I said. "My little brother we adopted nearly 15 years ago, Lloyd has it and I know how to react and handle everything."

"What he said." Jay replied. Before we had gotten Lilly, we had moved into a 3 bedroom one floor house along side Solstice, who was about 6 and a half years now, still as playful and lovable as ever. The master bedroom had been turned into my office with all my gaming stuff from the years set up and a desk pushed up against one wall under the window right where none of the messy wires would get in the filming of me i edited into the corner of each video. One bedroom was for me and Jay, with a king size bed, a dresser, and a few other things in it, the other room having a twin size bed, a dresser with a full length mirror, and a few toys and such we'd gotten Lilly after we got her. today while Lilly was at school today, i was gonna film with Lloyd

 

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

i had finished college a few years ago with the same major as Kai and, just like Kai since i enjoyed it a ton, youtube was my job. I posted two, sometimes three videos a day. Micah finished college having got to art school.  it was cool having a niece, especially since she was like me. anyways, today i was filming a video. After Kai's accident and finding out he was ok, i'd changed up my intro from the usual. "Hey greenie here so todays video is gonna be..."

 

"Greenie here. I’m stressed, formerly depressed, and a bisexual mess, and welcome to the pack." i said as i started filming. i was gonna play some Whos's your daddy with Kai. IN gist, the goal of the game was for the player who was the dad was to save the baby from trying to kill himself while the baby had to try to avoid daddy's love and kill its self.

"As you can see, I'm doing another who's your daddy video with Red-"

"HEYO" Kai shouted over the video chat we had going on skype just so we could actually talk as we did this

"-Since you guys liked the last one. Be sure to watch the whole video Cuz we're editing our parts together to make one video"

"Get on with it already , Greenie" i pressed play on the game, rolling my eyes and i was the baby. Kai and I played a few different wins, me winning 99% of the time, loosing twice only to be nice to kai.

 

~~Jay POV~~

~~~~Kai and I had a pretty good life after his accident. He helped me get my weight back up since i was extremely under weight and got me healthy again. About 3 years after his accident, 2 after he made youtube his job, we got married, posting a video after 2 weeks of no video to tell his followers, who were happy for us, that we had gotten married finally after a whole lifetime of being together. We adopted this little girl of about 8 2 years later, kai having just gotten his diamond play button alongside Lloyd, who's name was Lillana Madeline Walker (since she was ours now) Life continued on as normal, no unusual mishaps like before and, though it sounds cliche, we really did like happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the ending. I have a few other fics i do too


	18. Chapter 18

Gonna rewrite this one as well


End file.
